Getting shot can be fun
by squishy-asshat
Summary: Derek gets hurt on a case so Penelope plays nurse until he is better
1. Shot

_AN: Okay here we go again! : ) I hope you all like it! sorry if any of the technical stuff is off I have no idear about that stuff :p XOXO- Lizzie _

_Sadly nothing is mine wahh _

The minute Penelope found out Derek was in the hospital she grabbed her things and raced there, ignoring speed limits and stop signs. She was amazed she didn't get pulled over. Practically running into the hospital she saw all of her teammates sitting in a waiting area.

"What's going on?" she said on the verge of tears

She hadn't gotten the full explanation of what happened she just knew he was hurt. They had caught a case in the town over. The unsub was young, good with computers and he was watching the team which made everything incredibly hard.

"When we finally figured out that the unsub was one of the cops on the case it was too late. He jumped Morgan right in the precinct and before we could stop it he pulled a gun" JJ said as she went to comfort her friend

"What?!" Penelope almost screamed "where is he now?"

"He's in surgery" Hotch said

"The doctor is going to let us know how he's doing as soon as he can" Rossi chimed in, they all knew Penelope would take this the hardest

"Where was he shot?" She asked tears streaming down her face

"In his left side" JJ said holding Pen's hand

"Statistically he could be-" Reid started but stopped the minute JJ glared at him "I'm sure he'll be fine"

Penelope took a seat next to Rossi and everyone fell quiet as a million things raced through her head. What if he wasn't okay? What would she do if he didn't make it? How long would it be until she knew anything?

Her train of thought was interrupted when a man's voice rang out into the silent waiting room "Derek Morgan"

"Yes?" Penelope said jumping up, everyone else following suit

"Well he suffered some internal damage and he is going to have to take it easy for a while. The bullet shot through his left side and out his right shoulder. He was lucky, if it was any higher it could have hit his heart. We need to keep him for a while for observation but eventually he should be fine. He is being transferred to the ICU I'll have a nurse come get you when he is settled"

As the doctor left they all seem to let out a collective sigh of relief. The what ifs had been going through everyone's heads and they were all glad he was okay.

Shortly a nurse came to get them she told them Morgan was still out from the anesthesia and morphine but they could go see him.

As they quietly walked in they were taken aback at what they saw. Derek lay in bed looking hurt and fragile hooked up to a million different machines.

Penelope went to his side and took his hand in hers, she had never seen him like this, he was always big tough agent Morgan.

Glancing at the clock she realized it was almost midnight.

"You all should go home and get some rest" she told her team "I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon"

"And what about you?" Alex asked

"I'm going to wait until he wakes up"

"Penelope…" Hotch said in a stern tone

"With all due respect Boss man I'm staying. I know what it's like to be in his position and if I had woken up and no one was there it would have been a thousand times worse."

Everyone knew not to argue

"Call if you need anything" Rossi said as they all left

Penelope pulled up a chair as close as she could next to Derek's bed. She took his limp hand in hers again and stared at it.

It was so big compared to hers. She loved the color of his skin next to hers. She kissed his hand.

She watched him for a while studying his gorgeous features. He really was the best looking man she'd ever met. She saw as bruises began to form and his split lip swelled a litte.

After awhile she kind of drifted in and out of sleep. As she lay her head on the bed giving into the sleep that was washing over her, she felt Derek squeeze her hand. Her head shot up and she saw his eyes open.

"Hey there hot stuff" she said as she smiled at him slightly still upset about what happened "how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot" he quietly croaked out grinning as much as he could

"Oh well maybe that's because you were!" she teased

"Baby girl I-"

"Honey you need rest, lots and lots of rest. We can talk tomorrow, I'm not leaving your side until I know you are in tip top shape"

"Oh well then maybe I'll just have to stay like this forever" he said closing his eyes and shifting a little

"Goodnight silly boy" said kissing his head and sitting back down letting sleep consume her thankful her Derek Morgan was alive.

_Do you want more? _


	2. Breakfast

_AN: Thank you everyone so so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You are the reason I keep writing : ) Especially when I've had a crap night like last night it really means a lot! I realize I made a mistake last chapter and instead of writing Emily I wrote Alex as this is supposed to take place sometime earlier than this season XOXO- Lizzie _

_I own nada :p_

* * *

As Derek closed his eyes to go back to sleep the only thing on his minds was Penelope. He was so happy she was beside him. She was one of the first people he thought of after he realized he had been shot. He thought about how he felt after she got shot and knowing she would have that feeling hurt almost more than the bullet.

He was thankful he was ok, more so for her than for him. He held her hand tight as he went back to sleep.

The next morning he woke up and saw Pen still holding his hand, her other hand rested under her head that was next to him on the bed.

He watched her for a while. Her blond hair piled on top of her head in a big mess of curls. Her glasses slightly askew. Her lips slightly parted.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Not just her looks but her personality too. She made everything around her more beautiful.

As he became more awake he realized where he was and the increasing pain in his side and arm.

"Hey Pen" he said squeezing her hand

She shot up without any hesitation "what is it? What's wrong?" she said with a tired worried look on her face

"Calm down P I just need you get the nurse and see if I can get some pain meds?" he said touched by her concern

"Okay I'll be right back" she said getting up and stretching a little bit "Don't go any where" she had a little smirk on her face

"Oh damn! I wanted to go for a jog!" he played back

Penelope went and got the nurse who came and checked his vitals and then gave him more pain meds. Shortly after that doctor came in and explained that if there were no complications he would be able to leave the next day.

"Are you hungry?" Pen asked after the doc left

"You read my mind" he said drowsily as the pain meds kicked in

"Don't I always? How about while you catch some more Z's I'll go get our usual from Johnny Jacks."

"Sounds" he then let out a big yawn, which caused an unpleasant amount of pain "good" he winced

"I hate leaving you; please promise me you'll be okay until I get back"

"I promise!" he said as he shut his eyes, sleep staring to take over

She kissed him on the cheek and reluctantly left returning forty five minutes later with their usual. They always just picked off each others plates. Morgan always got two scrambled eggs with toast and a side of bacon and Garcia a big stack of chocolate chip pancakes with home fries.

When she got back he was still sleeping not wanting to wake him she quietly went in and resumed her post next to his bed. Just as she pulled out her laptop to get some work done her cell went off. Getting up and going to the doorway she answered it

"Hiya Kev!" She said cheerfully

"Hey Plum sauce where are you?" he sounded slightly annoyed

"I'm at the hospital- " before she could finish she was cut off by a very concerned Kevin

"What happened are you okay why didn't you call?"

"Honey calm down I'm fine, It's Derek he was shot during the last case." She said looking over at her still sleeping friend

"Oh" he said flatly "is he okay?" he asked not sounding too concerned

"He will be he just needs rest at this point, I'm taking him home tomorrow."

"What do you mean you're taking him?" his annoyed tone back

"I mean exactly what I said. I'm going to take him to his house and take care of him."

"You've got to be kidding me Penelope"

"Yeah I'm joking Derek's fine and I'm not at the hospital ha ha ain't I funny! No I'm not kidding."

Derek woke up and saw her standing in the door way, he realized she was on the phone so he didn't say anything. She did not look to happy.

"I can't believe you're just going to drop everything and just hang all over him. No actually I can because that's what you always do."

"I am NOT going to drop everything to HANG all over him. Like it or not Kevin either way I'm going to take care of him for as long as he needs me. I'm hanging up now, we can continue this conversation when you decide to be less of an asshat!"

Click.

Conversation over.

She hated when he was like that.

"Everything alright baby girl?" she heard Derek ask quietly

"Peachy" she said smiling not wanting him to worry about her irrational boyfriend "I got us food"

"Great I'm starving!" he said sitting up a little and reaching for the Styrofoam container

"I'm thinking not D"

"Well then how am I supposed to eat?"

"I'm going to feed you" with a pleasant grin

"I think I can handle it but thanks"

"Okay fine suit yourself" she said handing him his breakfast and sitting down with the same grin on her face. She knew he was right handed but because it was in sling she knew he'd have to use his left. That mixed with the pain killers would make it difficult at best. She knew that but she also knew that she needed to let him figure it out on his own.

She just sat back and watched as she ate her pancakes.

After several fail attempts to eat his eggs he put his fork down and grunted.

"Oh sorry do you need some help?" she asked, acting like she hadn't known all along he did.

He just gave her a partially pissed partially defeated look.

She got up from her chair and sat on the side of his bed.

"You'll soon realize my love that the oracle is always right" she said feeding him a fork full of eggs

"Thank you, I really don't know what I'd do if you weren't here" he said looking right into her eyes

"You'd be hungry and grumpy" she giggled

"I would be! But seriously thank you" the mood growing more serious

"It's nothing handsome. You were there when I got shot and I'm going to be here for you"

"You truly are a goddess" he said with a look that for a moment she mistook as longing but then quickly reminded herself of who she was, his best friend.

"And this goddess is more than excited to bring you home tomorrow so eat up so you can get better faster"

"Oh so you're taking me home tomorrow?" the light joking mood coming back as always

"You better believe it. My hero is hurt and I intend to take care of him until he is back to his normal unscathed self" She said giving him some pancakes

"And why would I want to get better if being infirm means I get you all to myself?" He said with a sexy seriousness that sent the butterflies wild in her stomach.

Before she could say anything she heard five familiar voices behind her

"Up for some visitors?" Emily said from the doorway with a smile


	3. Home

_AN: Thank you again for the reviews, follows, and favorites they make me grin like an idiot! :p Sorry this update is so late time kind of got away from me. Merry Christmas! XOXO-Lizzie _

_I own nothing but my weird thoughts ha_

* * *

Shortly after the team left Derek got some more pain meds and spent the rest of the day pretty much just sleeping. Every now and then he would wake up for a bit and there was Penelope sitting at his side reading, knitting, or on her computer.

"Baby girl why don't you go home and get some rest?" he asked as it got dark outside

"Nope! I'm not leaving until you do. Nice try though" she replied as she typed not even looking up

"I'm not trying anything, I just think you could use some rest. That chair can't be that comfy"

"Hey I'm the one who calls the shots here" she stopped typing and looked up with a little smile "no pun intended."

"Are you my nurse?" he asked with a sleepy half grin

"Yes sweetie I am your very own personal nurse" she told him as she got up and fixed his pillows "and I'm telling you that I'm staying put" she kissed his forehead before sitting back down

"Good" he mumbled as he feel back to sleep still grinning

* * *

"You ready to blow this pop stand?" Penelope said the next day as she handed Derek his discharge papers

"More than you even know!" he said as he stood up, Garcia keeping a watchful eye but also giving him his space.

The nurse showed up with a wheelchair and brought him down to the lobby where Penelope pulled up her orange caddy. Derek got in and they drove to his house.

"I need to grab a few things from my apartment is it okay if I swing by there now?"

"Of course"

"Ok" she said "I'll be quick!"

A few minutes later the car was parked outside her apartment

"I'll be right back" she said as she got out of the car

"Take your time Pen"

As much as he wanted to appear the strong tough agent who didn't need any help he wasn't. He was unbelievably happy and thankful that Penelope was coming to take care of him. She was his solace and just her presence made him feel a thousand times better.

A few minutes she came back with a big suitcase, she always over packed.

"Planning on moving in?" he teased as she got in the car

"Only until you're better." she said as they took off to his house

"What a shame" he said with a devious look that for a minute made him wonder if he was joking.

When they got there Penelope got out and went over to his side of the car.

"You know I am capable baby girl" he said with a smile

"I know I just want to make sure if you need any help you have it."

"Thanks" he smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders

Gently but still providing supporting she put her arm around his waist as they walked to the house

"Alrighty" she said putting her purse down "how ya feelin?"

"Eh not too bad"

"Good! But you are still taking your meds and relaxing on the couch." She told him sternly as she went to the kitchen and got him some water "Shoot!"

"What's up?" he asked as he sat down

"In order for you to take your meds I need to get them. I'll be right back" she said picking up her purse again "and so help me Derek Morgan if I find you up doing something you shouldn't" she gave him an almost pissed off glare

"You'll spank me" he said with that glint in his eyes and a smirk that made her swoon

"You wish!" was all he heard as she walked out the door

Derek knew that if he was indeed caught doing anything but relaxing she would do far worse than spank him. He definitely did not want to see the wrath of Penelope Garcia so he just picked up the clicker and turned on the TV.

After she picked up his pills Penelope decided to go get some food so she could cook dinner. She returned to Derek's house about an hour later.

"Honey I'm ho-" she stopped mid sentence when she found him sleeping.

_Damn he's cute _she thought. She knew he needed to sleep so she went to the kitchen to start dinner. She quietly put some music on while she started the pasta. She was making ziti with chicken and broccoli and chocolate raspberry cupcakes, Derek's favorite.

Derek woke up and realized he had been a sleep for almost two hours. He woke up a little more and was reminded by his aching body that he had never taken his pills. He heard some noise from the kitchen so he carefully, and painfully, got up and went to the kitchen.

His pain was almost instantly forgotten when he walked in and saw Penelope shaking her hips side to side as she did something at the stove. Jump in line was playing softly from her phone.

He contemplated joining her but knew she would stop right away. She "didn't dance" was what she always said. He just stood there smiling at her. All of a sudden she spun around and immediately the confident sexy look on her faced dropped to a shy smirk and a blush.

"How long have you been standing there D?" she asked barely making eye contact

"Not long enough" he said truthfully still smiling

"Any amount of time is too long"

"And why is that?"

"Because I" she started

"don't dance" they finished in unison

"I don't think that's true baby girl cause from what I just saw you do." He said as he went farther into the kitchen

"Oh hush!" she said lightly smacking him with a towel she had picked up

"Whatcha making?" he asked as he saw all the pots and bowls

"Your favorite!" she said, her blush fading.

"You don't mean your ziti with chicken and broccoli?"

"I do! And chocolate raspberry cupcakes"

"Oh honey!" he kissed her forehead "I'm in heaven!"

"I'm pretty sure heaven is better than just me and some ziti"

"Not mine" he as serious as could be

She felt like she needed to change the subject before she jumped the poor man.

"What are you doing up?"

"Just stretching and getting my pills don't worry"

"Okay good, you go sit and I'll bring them in"

"alright" he said leaving the kitchen "but you owe me a dance"

"yeah right" she said rolling her eyes, like that would ever happen

After Penelope brought Derek his pills they ate dinner. Chatting and joking as usual.

"Pen that was amazing! Thank you so much!" Derek said as he went back to the couch

"No need for thanks my love" she said from the kitchen. She came back with two cupcakes and two glasses of milk. "What movie do you wanna watch?" she asked as she put the food down on the table.

"I don't care, I'll probably end up falling asleep anyway"

"Some like it hot?" She knew he had it; they both had each others favorites.

"Sounds good to me"

He would never admit it but he had grown to like her favorite just as she had with his.

After she put the DVD in she sat next to him on the couch

"I know you said there was no need for thanks but I really do appreciate you coming here" he said taking her hand.

"I know that silly. You did the same for me so it's the least I could do."

"Come here" he said letting go of her hand and putting his arm out

"Uh-uh I think not, you come here"

"Huh?" he was genuinely confused

"Guys aren't the only one that can give cuddles now come here" he insisted and he knew not to question farther, sometimes that just confused things more.

He slid over and she gently wrapped her arms around him. He put his head onto her chest and took in a deep breath

"Woman you smell amazing" He loved the way she always smelled so sweet.

She just smirked in response.

Neither one said anything else as the movie started.

About half way through Derek sat up

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing I just, I love you Penelope" he said looking straight into her eyes

"I love you too" she smiled

"No like really actually in love with you. Tonight has helped me realize that"

Before she could even respond his lips were on hers. Something she immediately knew she loved. After a few minutes things started heating up as Derek leaned her back against the arm of the couch and tugged at her sweater.

She pushed him back a little

"Derek" she said as she caught her breath "honey you're hurt"

"Baby I'm fine. It's really not that bad. By the way nothing is going to stop me from showing you just how much I love you" he gave her no room to argue as their lips met once again.

Just as he single handedly pulled his shirt over his head Penelope opened her eyes to the credits of the movie and a sleeping Derek Morgan on her heaving chest.

She had just woken up. She had to suppress a scream because if Derek woke up it would be quite awkward to explain. Instead she just laid her head back and mentally cursed for being tortured with such a wonderful unrealistic dream.


	4. Break ups

_AN: Thank you again for all the support! I'm so sorry this story is taking longer to update than my previous one. This one unlike the last was not pre written so I'm writing as I go. Thanks for bearing with me. This chapter is kinda angsty I don't know why it just took on a life of its own. Also I don't hate Kevin but for the sake of the story I had to make him a jackass :p XOXO Lizzie _

_I own zilch :/ _

As Penelope lay with her eyes closed, trying to hold back tears for frustration she felt Derek move, for real this time.

"You okay?" he asked groggily as he sat up. Clearly he had noticed her damn near panting.

There were so many ways she could answer that question but she took the easy way out.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. I'm gonna go grab some water you want any?" She wanted to distance herself a bit.

"No thanks I think I'm going to head to bed" he said as he looked at the clock

"Okay I'll be right up with your pills" she said from the kitchen

_What the hell is wrong with you P? _she thought to herself silently _You have a boyfriend. Also the chocolate Adonis up there would most certainly never do anything in your horrifically lovely dream! DAMN IT! _

She took a few deep breaths then grabbed Derek's pills and headed upstairs.

As Derek went up to his room he wondered what was bothering Pen

He knew she was lying when she said it was just a bad dream. She was not a great liar and that fact coupled with the fact that he knew her better than anyone meant he could always see right through her.

_Maybe it's Lynch? _He thought to himself _if he did anything to her I swear- _

His thoughts were cut short by Penelope

"Are you alright there handsome?" she asked as she came in, a skeptical look on her face

It was then he realized he was standing in the middle of his room with his shoulders squared and his fists in balls, he relaxed himself immediately.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said walking to the bathroom

"Okay good you looked ready to fight someone" she started to fix his messy bed

"No I was just thinking" he said coming back out mid tooth brushing "Pen you don't have to do that!" he mumbled

"First off finish brushing your teeth before you talk Mr. Morgan and secondly I do, so chill"

He just grunted and walked back into the bathroom. Much to her dismay when he came back he was wearing nothing but his boxers. She didn't know whether she wanted to run, scream, or just freakin attack him with kisses and hope for the best. Her face must have given her away as she watched him put his clothes away because all of a sudden he said

"Pen it's not the first time you've seen me like this"

"Well that time you weren't covered in bandages" _**GO PEN GOOD SAVE! **_If she could she would've high fived herself

"It looks worse than it is really" he said getting into bed the pain in his side growing, he couldn't help wincing. Something she immediately picked up on.

"Damn it Derek will you stop lying to yourself?" she said coming to his side "It's just me. Ya know, you're best friend the woman who knows you better than anyone. I'm not going to think any differently about you if you admit you're hurt and need help."

He just stared at her for a moment almost in shock. He knew she was a strong force to be reckoned with be he was never on the receiving end of the storm.

After a few seconds of nothing she began to feel guilty for snapping at him like that.

"D I'm-"

"No baby girl you're right, as always."

"Thank you, it will be a lot easier to do my nurse duties if my patient cooperates."

"Sweet thing I am all yours" he said with a wink

"Oh Derek Morgan you're going to regret saying that at some point! Here" she said handing him two pills "take these and get some rest!"

"ay ay captain" he teased with a mock salute

"Sweet dreams my wounded hero" she said before she kissed him on the forehead and left

As he watched her walk away he felt a familiar tingle in his heart, the way he did every time she wasn't with him. He needed her by his side, always, hurt or not. He hated that she was with Lynch. Every time he knew they were out together his whole being boiled with jealousy. However he knew she was happy and wouldn't do anything to come in the way of that. So he just had to lay there in bed alone and try to take his mind off the wondrous creature that was Penelope Garcia.

Pen went down stairs to clean up from dinner. As she did so she noticed The Golden Girls was on TV being that it was her favorite she couldn't not watch so after she finished the dishes and everything was put in it 's proper place she sat down with a cup of tea and let herself relax. After a few episodes she realized if she didn't go to bed right then she would wake up on the couch with a very sore neck and back. So she went up to the guest room and got into her pajamas. Just as she slid into bed, very tired because of all her worrying about Morgan and it being quite late, her phone went off.

"Kevin?" He was never up late so it was weird he was calling now "What's up?"

"No need to sound so excited to talk to me Pen" he said flatly

"It's just late I wouldn't expect you to be up" she half whispered

"Well I am. I called you a few times but there was no answer and I haven't talked to you all day." He slurred down the line

"I know. I'm sorry honey, I was just busy"

"Oh I'm sure you were"

"Can we not do this now Kev? I'm tired and most certainly not in the mood"

"Well what are you in the mood for Penelope" She almost shuttered at the way he hissed out her name

"Not another ridiculous fight with a drunken Kevin that's for sure" she was now speaking at full volume

"I'm not drunk"

"Kevin we've been together for a long time I think I can tell when you've had too much to drink." She contemplated just hanging the phone up, he probably wouldn't even know she was gone.

"Oh don't think you know me so well"

"and why is that?"

As Derek lay in bed being tired but unable to completely surrender to sleep he heard Penelope talking faintly from her room. He listened and noticed her voice kept getting just slightly louder; he also noticed how upset she sounded. Unfortunately he couldn't hear exactly what she was saying. Seeing how late it was he got up quietly and walked down the hall stopping right beside her door.

"Why would you say something like that?" her voice was near tears Derek could tell

Everything went silent for a minute; the only sound was Penelope sniveling. Just as Derek was going to bust in and tell Kevin where he could put it she spoke.

"Kevin I am sick of having this conversation over and over. You don't need to remind me anymore that I was shot by an attractive psychopath. You don't need to keep telling me how unattractive I am or how guys that look like Derek and Battle will never love me. There are things I already know and remind myself of every day. I'm so sick and tired of you and your horse shit about my relationship with Derek and I'm just tired of you in general. This relationship has become dull and mundane so why don't we just call it quits?"

Derek was torn in two. One part of him was overly ecstatic that she was finally done with that scum bag boy friend and the other was so sad listening to everything she was saying about herself.

"If you were calling to break up with me why didn't you just do at the beginning of this ridiculous conversation?"

"Oh" was all Derek heard before it went silent again. He heard her phone click and her take in a few shaky breaths. He was so mad he felt his whole body get warm. He wanted to punch something, rather someone, really really hard. He was so pissed he didn't hear Penelope getting up and walking to her door.


	5. I have this friend

_AN: Again I'm so so sorry this is taking so long :/ for some reason I keep getting stuck after each chapter. Ugh! Also thank you for the favorites, reviews, and follows! They honestly make my day! The next chapter will be the last XOXO- Lizzie_

_Nothing is mine grrr _

"Oh" was all she could say in response. Even though she was planning on splitting up with Kevin a drunken berating phone call is not how she planned to end the evening, or the relationship.

Now she was too upset to sleep. She felt the warm tears start to slide down her cheeks silently. She sat there in bed for a minute before deciding to go downstairs to get some more tea but this time instead of putting sugar in it she was going to add a very strong alcohol, or two.

When she opened her door there stood none other than Derek Morgan. He had the same look as he did before, his fists were clenched, his shoulders squared and his chest puffed out. He looked like he was out for blood.

She had no idea why he was at her door so late, maybe he was sleep walking?

"Derek?" she asked softly her voice barely audible

Right after she said his name he seemed to snap back to reality, he looked at her and immediately the huge super agent ready to fight was gone and there stood a big loving teddy bear.

They both just stood there for a minute.

Penelope wondering why he was standing at her door, how long he'd been there and how much he heard.

Derek watching her as she looked anywhere but directly at him. Her normally confident posture slumped, her hands fidgeting with each other, and her sparkly vibrant eyes, dull and sad, glazed with new tears.

"How come you're up?" she asked to break the silence

"Baby Girl we need to talk" he said taking her hands

She sighed and shut her eyes for a moment then she opened them and looked right into his "whatever it is can't it" she paused for a second so she didn't burst out into tears "can't it wait till tomorrow?" Her eyes pleading with his.

As much as he wanted to say sure and walk away he couldn't he needed her to know all of this right now. He needed to fix the mess Kevin made.

"No it can't, come on." Still holding her hand he lead her downstairs to the den "wait here" he said as he went to the kitchen.

She just sat on the couch staring at the wall, sad and extremely nervous. What was so important? Had he heard everything? Did he realize she was head over heels for him? Was he going to tell her he could never love her as more than a friend?

Her train of thought was cut off when he walked back in handed her a mug of tea and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Please tell me there is something stronger than just tea in here." She said flatly as she took a sip

"Sorry no such luck silly girl, I want you fully sober for what I have to say"

_He's smiling that must be a good _

"Did you hear any-"

"Yes" he said cutting her off mid sentence

Again all she could was "oh"

Silence tented the room again.

"Are you and Kevin really done?" he asked trying to look less happy about that fact

She just nodded

"I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but I heard you from my room and I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"I'm sorry if I woke you" she sniffed as she watched her tea

"You didn't, I couldn't completely fall asleep. Everything you said was that true?"

She chuckled lightly "well, yeah. I'm not the gorgeous model that makes people's breathe stop. I don't get guys like you or Battle. The quirky nerd girls don't get the guy." She could feel herself rambling but couldn't really stop, she was too emotional. "I guess I kind of just brushed off all the comments Kevin made cause I figured that he was it." she finally looked up at him "I'm not twenty five any more. I figured that was as good as it was going it get."

"You couldn't be more wrong baby" he said as he met her gaze, his eyes filled with nothing but sincerity and love.

"Really, how?" she asked almost afraid of the answer

"Well I know this woman, I guess you could say she's a quirky nerd girl. She's been my best friend and colleague for about seven years. Here's the thing though, from the moment I saw her she took my breathe away, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Every time I look at her I find myself staring and admiring her beauty from head to toe."

Tears of overwhelming happiness started to slowly roll down Penelope's cheeks as Derek continued

"And then I got to know her and man did that blow my mind. She has the biggest and most compassionate heart I have ever known. She puts everyone before herself; she deserves someone that will do that for her. Her ex is a damn fool because clearly he didn't realize the jewel he had. He should have his head beat through a wall for not treating her right and making her feel like the queen she is. I haven't told her this yet though because she was in what I thought was a happy relationship and I didn't want to come between that. I now know how stupid that was. Every day she amazes me with her dirty comebacks and beautifully intricate outfits. I need her to know that she can have it all and never ever will she have to settle. I love her with all my heart, I always will and I need her to know that."

She just sat there staring at him, wondering if there was any possible way this was all real. She looked at Derek and knew he was telling her the truth. Her heart swelled with love and excitement. Her sad defeated mood completely wiped away.

Derek, growing more nervous by the second, waited for her to say something. Anything. Then he saw a smile spread across her face.

"Well it's funny you say that because I have this best friend slash work colleague as well. He is a big hunk of man candy that could basically have any woman he wants. I think he is a little crazy though because he just told me that out of all the beautiful gorgeous sexy women on this big planet he wants me. Don't tell him this but I'm glad he did"

He knew as he listened to her continue he was grinning like an idiot but he didn't care.

"ever since I met him and he called me baby girl he's had my heart, lock stock and barrel. I never said anything though because I thought it was just some crazy dream that was completely and utterly unattainable. He is the most loving, caring, sincere, wonderful man I've ever had come waltzing into my life and I'm glad I get to keep him for a little longer cause I love him oh so very much. He is my noir hero after all."

Derek leaned forward, closing the slight gap between them, their lips almost touching

"How about you keep me around for a lot longer?" he whispered

"Sounds heavenly" was all she could say before their lips met in a kiss that sent both of them spinning.

If she had any doubts before she didn't now. Nothing ever felt this right with Kevin. She could never quite put her finger on it but now she knew for sure.

Derek was on cloud nine, in a complete daze. Never had he ever felt so strongly about anyone aside from his immediate family. No woman had ever kissed him like Penelope did. She kissed him with so much love. He leaned forward more, deepening the kiss.

She was the one to reluctantly pull away, looking deep into his eyes.

"Sweetie, this can't go any farther until you are all healed up and back to your super hero self." She told him even though she hated what she had just said.

"I know" he said admiring her gorgeous eyes "but the minute I'm up to it you better believe I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me, all night long" he finished with a wink

"Oh promises, promises" she grinned as she gave him a quick kiss then got up taking his hand "alright oh patient of mine it's off to bed with you."

"I wasn't able to sleep before and I know I won't be able to now mamma"

"Well I think that's because you've been sleeping in that big huge bed all by your lonesome, mamma will fix that"

"I like the sound of that"

They went up to his bedroom, Penelope made sure Derek was laying comfortably before she went to the other side of the bed and slid in. Before she had time to even fully get the covers up his large arm went behind her tugging her closer.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" she asked as she snuggled in next to him

"Absolutely not baby" he said as he kissed her head then yawned

"I'm sorry but someone sounds awfully tired" she smirked up at him before she kissed him

"Oh hush" he yawned again "Goodnight angel"

"Goodnight darling I love you"

"I love you too" the room fell silent for a few minutes, his arms holding her close and her hand on his chest. "More than you will ever know" she heard him whisper as they both drifted off to sleep. The happiest either of them had been in a long time.


	6. Morning realization

_AN: alrighty my lovely reader friends this is it! the last chapter! Thank you sooooo much for reading, reviewing, following, and favorting! _ _It really means so much to me! I honestly can't put into words how thankful and happy it makes me! You guys are awesome! Ta ta until next time XOXO Lizzie : )_

_I own nothing arg! _

As the sun poured into his room through the open curtains Derek slowly woke. He rolled to his side and reached his arm over to the other side of the bed, his eyes still closed. They shot open when he was met with a cold empty bed instead of a warm curvy girlfriend. He sat up a little bit despite the pain. He thought for a minute.

_Did last night actually happen? It must have! It was way too real to be a dream. _

He looked around his room for any signs of Penelope but there were none. He lay back down and sighed. Maybe it was all his imagination. His stupid terrible imagination. It wouldn't be the first time he dreamt of telling Pen how he really felt. Hell it happened on a weekly basis now a days. But this time felt so different. He just chalked it up to the meds he was on, thinking that maybe it was a side effect. He punched the empty side of the bed in frustration. He woke up feeling more than complete and now he was back to feeling like something was missing. He really couldn't stand it much longer. Even though she was happy with Lynch he was going to have to finally tell her how he felt. He would go crazy if he didn't.

He just laid there motionless for a few more minutes until the sweet smell of cinnamon teased his senses. Confused he got out of bed, threw on some pants and started down the stairs. He was now slightly on edge. After the shitty wake up realization he wasn't in a good mood either. He got to the door way of his kitchen and stopped when he saw Penelope dancing around as she had the night before. When he noticed she was wearing one of his tee shirts he perked up a bit. He watched as she swayed to Elvis's Can't Help Falling in Love. She turned and spotted him smirking at her from the doorway. This time instead of stopping she sauntered over to him with an excited grin on her face.

"Good morning oh sweet boyfriend of mine!" she said as she wrapped her arms around her neck and gave him a quick kiss

His face must have shone his slight shock at what just happened because then her face fell slightly and she asked

"What's wrong?" she stepped back a little "Sorry I didn't mean to over step any-"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her as close as possible.

"oh no no no hell no!" he said smiling "Everything is perfect!"

Her smile returned "what's with the face then?"

"Well when I woke up this morning and you weren't there I thought it was just another dream. So imagine my surprise when I come down here to find you dancing around in my tee shirt, kissing me, calling me your boyfriend."

"What do you mean ANOTHER dream? You've dreamt about me before?" she asked with a wide eyed quizzical look on her face

"All the time" he smiled as her cheeks turned a light pink

"Well that just proves that we are meant to be. Cause I've dreamt about you too. It's destiny"

"It sure is" he said kissing her forehead "So how come I woke up alone this morning?"

"Because I was down here making you a surprise breakfast" she said walking over to the stove and taking out the cinnamon rolls "but you being mister I don't sleep for long periods of time ruined my surprise" she teased

"What can I say? I sleep better with someone next to me. You proved that last night, speaking of last night" he said unintentionally changing the subject "you still owe me a dance"

"But I-"

"You do dance baby girl, and you're good" he said entrapping her waist with his arms

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed to the music. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes taking in the wonderful man holding her.

He planted a kiss into her hair and then rested his head on hers, closing his eyes and taking in the moment. He was unbelievably happy. He had a slightly whirlwind morning going from happy to pissed to ecstatic in about 15 minutes. He knew he hadn't dreamt it!

"See Pen I told you you could do it!" he said as the song changed

She lifted her head and looked at him for a few seconds "I think I just needed the right partner and now that I've found him, let's eat!"

They got their food and decided to eat in bed. Penelope held Derek's plate as he got comfortable then out of no where she handed him two pills. He gave her a confused look.

"Just because I've confessed my love for you does not mean I'm no longer Nurse Penelope, I know when my patient needs his meds!" she said walking to the other side of the bed and sitting down

"Well if you're still my nurse how come you're not in uniform?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Because dear, you have just been shot I wouldn't want you having a heart attack on top that" she said with the same expression

"I think I'd risk it!"

"Oh no! I want you back into tip top shape Mr. Morgan and then maybe I'll wear a proper uniform"

"There is nothing proper about the uniform I'm thinking about baby girl."

"Doesn't matter, I don't think I'll be wearing it for long" she winked and kissed him on the cheek just then her phone went off and let out a big irritated grunt/ sigh mixed together.

"What's wrong?"

"Well that is either work calling me in or it's Kevin, again. He's been calling all morning." She looked at it and confirmed it was the latter. Before she had a chance to do anything Derek took the phone from her and answered it.

"Lynch this is Derek" he said as calmly as he could before Kevin could say anything "look I don't know exactly what happened between you and Pen last night, and honestly I don't care. All I know is that you two are over now, for good. One man's trash is another man's treasure" he turned and smiled at her "If you had half as much smarts about women as you do computers maybe you and her would still be together but you're not. From what I gather you're just a pathetic ass that lost out on the best thing to ever happen to him. So that being said stop calling Penelope she, unlike you, is no longer single and she doesn't want to talk to you." With that he hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. As he went to apologize for possibly over stepping his boundaries Pen crashed their lips together with a smile on her face. After she pulled back she looked right at him.

"Thank you sweetie. No one has ever stood up for me like that. So no apologizing because that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me."

After they finished their breakfast she took their plates down stairs and then went back up, they decided to spend the day in bed.

"Find anything good?" she asked as Derek flipped through the channels

"Yeah, she's standing right there" he said grinning

She giggled then got back into bed and snuggled into her usual spot "When did you change anyway?" he asked still trying to find something on TV.

"Right after I got up. I was really hot so I grabbed this, I hope you don't mind." She said looking up at him

He chuckled "defiantly not! That shirt has never looked so good!"

Derek found a football game on.

"Do you mind?" he asked

"Not at all, if you don't mind explaining what the hell is going on" she looked at the TV with a confused expression.

They spent the rest of the day laughing about Pen's inability to understand sports and just talked and teasing as usual. They napped and shared little kisses but generally just lay in bed cuddled together. Each knowing how much they were loved by the other. Both feeling like they were about to burst because their dream had finally come true.

THE END.

_AN: I hope you liked it : ) _


End file.
